Ladder Match
by Hearts Desire
Summary: Set on Monday 9-27-2003. slash


A/N- While I'm still waiting for the next chapter of my Mary Sue to get sent to me, I figured I might as well post a short story. I don't know how good this is, cause I am really just writing whatever pops into my head. And I'm sick, so who knows, I might be a bit dilusional with this pairing, but hey, it's my messed up mind it's coming from and I can totally see this. *o_0* maybe.  
  
Is it just me or did these guys give off a slashy impression? Maybe I'm the only one who felt it.  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Ladder Match  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
A ladder match, can you believe it?! I've been in them before, yes, but still, this time it's different. The previous matches, they were tag teams, but this time... I get to be with him! It's exciting! It's pure adreniline this time. And pure lust, you could say.  
  
Plainly put, I'm obsessed with this guy.  
  
My heart skips a beat. My stomach drops and does flip flops. My mind slows down and I see everything in slow motion.   
  
He doesn't even know it. Hell, I don't think anyone really knows it. Well, maybe Adam. He's confronted me a few times about it, but of course, I've never admitted anything. It was always, "What? You're crazy, I don't like him." or just stalking off. He always did say that I never had enough courage to stand up to what I believe in.  
  
But I do believe that I love him. Not him my brother, him HIM. It's crazy. I love him, right. Or is this just some crazy obsession or something.  
  
Dammit, Jason, get your head together.  
  
That's right, Reso, talk to yourself.  
  
Oh god. There he is again. He's going to walk right past me. Hold your breath. lright, it's all good now, he's sitting down at the catering table. Wow, I've got to calm down a minute. Oh, look at him. He's perfect. I'm snapped out of my thoughts suddenly by someone slapping my on the back.  
  
"Hey, bro, are you ready for that big match tonight?"  
  
Oh great, it's Adam.  
  
"Uh, yeah."  
  
"Have fun." he smirks before heading off in the opposite directing.  
  
Oh no, he's going over to his table. Dammit, I knew he though something was up. Leaning over to whisper in my beautiful brunette's ear...wait, I shouldn't take it that far. I mean, he hardly even knows who I am and here I'm calling him mine. Anyways, I can tell that Adam has told him something because as he leaves he smirks again and smiles like a chessire cat.  
  
I need to go get changed for this match or I'll stand here and drive myself crazy by thinking about him. I'll definatly need my head in the game for the match tonight. The last thing I want to do is hurt him.  
  
-  
  
"Yeah? Come in."   
  
Jay Reso smiles slightly as Szatkowski slowly makes his way in to the small locker room. He can already feel himself getting nervous.  
  
"You ready for this match?" Rob asks, his voice shaking slightly in nervousness.  
  
"Yeah. You sound nervous. Are you ready?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm nervous and I'm ready. I just want you to know that whatever happens out there tonight, I don't mean to hurt you in any way, just make it realistic. I've been in and seen some ladder matches and I know how brutal they can get."  
  
"I know. Same here. I'm sorry ahead of time for anything." Jay agreed, pulling his grey shirt over his head.  
  
Rob could feel himself shiver involintarily. 'Pull it together, Szatkowski.' he mentally lectured himself.  
  
"So, uh, did you need aznything else?"  
  
Rob snapped himself out of his thoughts at Jay's words. "Oh, uh, no, that was basically it."  
  
"Basically?" Jay laughed a bit.  
  
"Yeah. Uh, I..whew, could I have a drink of that?" Rob asked speedily, pointing to a water bottle in Jay's dresser stand.  
  
"Yeah, sure. You feeling sick or something? We can always ask Vince-"  
  
"No, it's fine. My throat always drys up when I'm nervous."  
  
"Yeah. I know what you mean. So, you ready? I think we have about six minutes before our match."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Jay bit his lip nervously as Rob turned to head out of the room. He turned around again.  
  
"Are you coming, Jay?"  
  
"I like you."  
  
Jay slapped a hand over his mouth quickly. Turning a brilliant shade of red, he spun around on his heel and faced the wall behind him.  
  
"What?" Rob aaid, "Sorry, they were testing the sound. Are you alright, Jay? Maybe you should sit down. Here."  
  
Rob gently took Jay around the shoulder and sat him on the bench.   
  
"Jay, you feel hot, are you okay?"  
  
Jay looked up at Rob, locking his hazel one's with Rob's darker ones."I'm...I'm fine. Now."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Um, yeah. I'm sorry."  
  
"For what, man? As long as you're okay-"  
  
"I can't believe I said that out loud to you."  
  
"Said what, dude? Are you sure you're okay? Maybe we should ask Vince to push our match back a bit or something."  
  
Jay blinked in shock, "You didn't hear what I said?"  
  
"That you're fine?"  
  
"No, before that."  
  
"Oh, when they were checking the sound?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
Rob chewed his lip nervously. "I like you too."  
  
"You did hear me." Jay whined, standing up, "I knew I should have kept my big mouth shut. Now you're gonna hate me. I'm such an idiot, I shouldn't have just blurted that out to you. I'm so-"  
  
"Jay," Rob laughed, taking Jay by the shoulders again and turning him to face him, "I said I like you, too."  
  
Rob laughed when Jay's eyes widened. "You do?"  
  
Rob smiled, "Yeah."  
  
Jay blushed, "I don't know what to say."  
  
"Don'tsay anything."  
  
Jay jumped as Rob's lips pressed against his, but slowly melted in the kiss. After a few seconds, the two pulled apart, smiling like a couple of schoolgirls.  
  
Rob took Jay by the hand, "We have a match to do." 


End file.
